True Love
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Odio, amor. El fuego del Imperio del que ambos serán testigos, y que Roma arda frente a ellos. Un amor que duele, un odio que supera los límites de lo posible. Dos vidas unidas de la manera menos esperada. "te odio tanto que sé que te quiero"


**_Saturnalia_**

**_"But I hate you  
I really hate you so much, I think it must be_**

True love"

_Se solía decir, que Saturnalia, festividades en honor al dios Saturno, se celebraban en Roma, durante el diecisiete y veinticuatro de diciembre en adelante. Lo que, actualmente, sería un equivalente a la navidad cristiana. _

_Esa noche, la noche del veinticuatro, del solsticio de Invierno en Capua, permanecía iluminada con velas y antorchas, salvaban al pueblo de la oscuridad, lo que los habitantes, solían llamar el "Sol Invictus". También en estas festividades, se restaba el trabajo de los esclavos. _

_En la villa de Seppius, joven pretor romano, los esclavos andaban de arriba para abajo, dejando todo en orden. Esa noche, Seppius, recibiría a Ilithyia, hija del senador Albinius, y esposa de Caius Claudio Glabro, además de a ambos hombres, entre otras grandes autoridades de Roma. _

_Por su parte, Seppius, permanecí en su cubiculum, alistandose para la noche. Cierto era, que permanecía algo ausente, ¿tal vez preocupado?, quizás también ordenando sus prioridades. Las cosas en Capua, habían cambiado demasiado desde la llegada de la espartana y rebelde, Ariadna. _

_Ariadna, durante su adolescencia, había sido esclava en Capua, pero también se había unido a Espartaco y había escapado de allí, de manera, que a los ojos de los romanos y aquellos que controlaban el poder del Imperio, era una simple, una vulgar rebelde que merecía la muerte, al igual que Espartaco y los sesenta hombres que con él habían escapado de la escuela de gladiadores._

_Ella, la de cabellos rubios y ojos en los que te podías perder, ella, había sido la mujer que había robado la cordura a Seppius, la misma que se había enamorado de él, la misma mujer que casi había traicionado a sus hermanos rebeldes por él. _

_Él, pretor de Roma, había perdido la cabeza, la tenía acogida en su casa, aunque no como una igual, la imagen de Ariadna, a sus ojos, seguía sucia pese a todo, de puertas para fuera no era nadie importante en su vida... De puertas para dentro de la villa, era la mujer a la que protegía. _

_Pese a aquello, sus vidas no eran tan bonitas ni agradables como podéis llegar a imaginar._

_Se odiaban, se odiaban tanto que, la manera en la que demostraban a la vez su amor, era dañandose. Sufrían, y las heridas, en algunas ocasiones, habían sido mortales, como el día en el que Seppius mató a Lucio, hermano de Ariadna. El odio, también era amor, ya que ambos sabían que, llegado el momento, el día que Roma ardiera, tendrían que acabar el uno con el otro. Tarde o temprano, ambos tomarían lo que, por derecho les pertenecía, la vida del otro. _

_Volviendo a Capua... _

_Ariadna, permanecía en un cubiculum distinto. Vestía un túnica que le llegaba un poco más allá de las rodillas, de color burdeos. Acompañaba las ropas, con unas suaves sedas, negras, que le cubrían los hombros y caían suavemente y ondeaban con gracia. Su cabello había sido perfumado con aceites y permanecía rizado, sueltos por completo. Era de esperar que se sintiera fuera de lugar. Pese a estar casi acostumbrada a vivir en aquellas villa, pese a que comenzaba a tomar las costumbres romanas como suyas, había algo que todavía no la hacía digna de su hombre._

_Pasó las manos por su hombro derecho, aquel hombro donde permanecía la marca de su antigua domina.. Tras dejar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios rojizos, la cubrió con la ropa. Nadie más, a parte de Seppius, debía ver aquello._

_La cortina del cubiculum donde ella estaba, se corrió, dando paso a Seppius, quien durante unos segundos la observó ensimismado, perplejo ante su belleza. Tragó saliva y movió la cabeza, acercándose hacia ella. Durante unos segundos, sonrió y le apartó el cabello rubio, deleitándose con su aroma. _

_— Estás preciosa... — Susurró el joven pretor, devorando a la espartana casi con los ojos. _

_Ella asintió, moviendo el rostro junto a la mano de él, que estaba detenida en su rostro y se movía en una posesiva, pero suave caricia. _

_— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — ella, como era de esperar, no lo estaba. Conocía a Ilithyia, la había visto en el anfiteatro, el día que ella y Seppius se encontraron en el exterior, el día donde comenzó aquel delirio. _

_Seppius negó, simplemente negó. Retiró la mano del rostro de la rubia y se giro para tomar una uva de un plato cercano. _

_— Nunca estuve seguro, pero no hay vuelta atrás. — Tras aquellas palabras, había claramente escondido un "eres mía" _

_¿Y cómo estar seguro? Si cualquiera se enteraba de aquella relación, el honor de su familia y él mismo estaban acabados. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas como para Ariadna, ella era un simple rebeldes, sin honor alguno (al menos en Roma), pero él era quien debía conseguir la cabeza de Espartaco, él no podía caer, al menos no todavía. Y las consecuencias a pagar, por esa victoria, daba igual cuales fueran, las pagaría. _

_Dejó un suave beso sobre su frente y sonrió — Nos están esperando. _

_Y sin decir nada más, ambos salieron hasta la sala donde toda la festividad acababa de comenzar. La comida abundaba en toda la casa, las antorchas prendidas de fuego, sendas bailarinas, una sobre la otra, bailando al ritmo de una suave pero fuerte música que se te clavaba en la cabeza. Risas, voces acumuladas, todas hablando de temas distintos. _

_Ariadna iba junto a Seppius, se sentía el centro de las miradas. Posiblemente, la causa fuera, que todos esperaban ver a Seppia junto a su hermano, aunque la joven romana, permanecía, revoloteando cual pajarillo alrededor de Vanirius. _

_— ... Y aún, sigues sin traernos la cabeza de Espartaco, Glabro — pronunció la voz de Vanirius, en un tono burlón, después, aclaró su voz con un poco de vino._

_— ¿Para que estoy yo aqui entonces? — Seppius habló, arrogante, firme, con algo de burla en sus palabras mientras se abría paso entre los presentes. Soltó a Ariadna de su brazo, quien miraba todo con ojos analíticos. _

_ Tras varias risas, hubo alguien, Albinius y Glabro, que centraron su atención en la espartana, quien bebía vino, en silencio, observando, y que de vez en cuando había cruzado alguna palabra con Ilithyia y Seppia, aunque escasas. _

_— ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu.. preciosa acompañante? — Glabro se acercó y tomó la mano de Ariadna, dejando un beso sobre el dorso de esta, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, quien tardó una milésima de segundo en apartar la mano. No sonrió, hizo una mueca, que parecía descifrar una sonrisa._

_Durante unos segundos, Seppius, sintió un manojo de nervios recorrer todo su cuerpo, después algo de tensión en sus nervios._

_"Mía" se repetía una y otra vez para si mismo. _

_— Una invitada de la capital, Ariadna...nadie más._

_La rubia, ante aquellas palabras, en las que habia sentido más rechazo que aprecio, frunció los labios, notablemente molesta y asintió con la cabeza. Una simple invitada, nadie más... una vulgar militar llegada de Esparta, alguien sin importancia... o al menos, así era como ella se sentía. _

_— Palabras de pretor, para cuando han estado compartiendo lecho... — Seppia hablo en un susurro confidente a Ilithyia, quien miró por encima del hombro a su esposo y a la espartana, quien, molesta aún por las palabras de Seppius, había atrasado un par de pasos, evitando su mirada y las de los demás invitados de alta categoría, como en cónsul. _

* * *

_La noche de Saturnalia, avanzaba, sin error alguno. La cena, ya se había servido, ahora, cuanto había por delante, era una de esas inolvidables e históricas, celebraciones, fiestas romanas, rodeadas de alcohol, sexo y conversaciones varias. _

_Ariadna, apenas había probado bocado, tampoco había cruzado ninguna palabra más con Seppius. Se había dedicado a observar como una joven romana de Capua, de rojizos cabellos, le había sido presentada, y como dicha joven, parecía enloquecer por las sonrisas del pretor. _

_Apretó los labios, en un impulso de ira, de celos que la devoraban cruelmente desde lo más interior de su ser. Alguien conspiraba porque aquella, fuera la peor de sus noches._

_— Es Numeria de la casa de Curiatius... — Susurró Seppia al oído de Ariadna, quien la miró de reojo, pues aún seguía centrada en la joven de rojizos cabellos.— Y he oído cuanto le gusta mi hermano..._

_La rubia gruñó, apartandose de ella para no golpearla. De nuevo, se volvió a servir una copa. Ardía casi tanto como el fuego, su rostro pálido, había adoptado un color rojizo debido a su enfado, y el calor era notablemente alto, en cualquier momento gritaría. _

* * *

_Seppius, guardaba la educación que le había sido impuesta, estaba siendo, cuanto menos, amable con aquella muchacha. ¿Había sentido la ira de Ariadna correr por sus venas? Por supuesto. Había algo, cierta conexión entre ambos, que le había hecho girarse en el momento en el que Seppia hablaba con ella. Había dedicado una amenazante mirada a su hermana, ordenando silencio. Había observado como Ariadna se controlaba por no golpear a su hermana menor. _

_Numeria, rodeó la cintura de Seppius, riendo cual muchacha enamorada, revolotenado a su alrededor, pronunciando palabras dulces, risas sofisticadas, y cumplidos. _

_Seppius, intentaba apartarla tan sutilmente como podía, pese a que era imposible, y pese a que también, debía dar al pueblo de Capua y a sus superiores, cuanto deseaban. Por lo que, durante unos instantes, le siguió el asqueroso juego._

_En aquel momento, Ariadna, lanzó de copa de vino contra la joven, manchando su túnica de vino, volvió a gruñir, y se marcho de allí, sin atender a los gritos que intentaban llamar su atención. _

_Por el camino, fue lanzando cuantos abalorios le habían sido colocados, se había descalzado y también había revuelto su pelo. De haber estado con Espartaco, aquello sería distinto. No estaría sufriendo en el más amargo silencio, y tampoco habría tenido que contemplar ni escuchar nada de aquello. _

_Pegó su cuerpo contra la pared más alejada, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, cubriendose el rostro con las manos. Lloraba, pero lo odiaba, odiaba llorar. Quemaban, las lagrimas eran puro fuego._

_— Estas lagrimas son el precio a pagar por estar a mi lado... ¿Acaso esperabas que esto fuera sencillo? _

_Seppius habló frente a ella. Había gritado, la había seguido. ¿Por qué? Porque la necesitaba, la quería a su lado. Era suya, únicamente suya. Le pertenecía por derecho, y no la podía dejar escapar._

_Cuando Ariadna alzó los ojos, le observó agachado frente a ella, pasando las manos por su rostro, para apartar las lágrimas. Sin dudarlo, le cruzó la cara de un fuerte guantazo. Seppius, giró el rostro en dirección al golpe, después la miró con rabia, pese a que sabía que se lo merecía. Alcanzó sus muñecas y la acorraló contra la pared donde se encontraba apoyada._

_— Corre con ella... parece que le encantas. — farfulló Ariadna, reteniendo las ganas de volver a golpearle, pero sin querer soltarse de su agarre._

_— Mataría al mismo Júpiter por tenerte a mi lado... — Seppius susurró contra sus labios, mirando directamente a sus ojos. Firme, apretaba más sus muñecas, hasta que poco a poco subió y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella — Te odio _

_— No más que yo a ti... — respondió mientras atrapaba sus labios entre los dientes, mordiendo estos con suavidad, sintiendo la carne contra la suya propia, saboreando cada milímetro. — Y cuanto más te odie _

_Seppius la interrumpió, pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Deslizó las manos hacia sus muslos y la alzó, dejando que enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y la volvió a pegar contra la pared. _

_— Más te querré..._

_**THE END**_

* * *

Quiero, sin duda alguna, dedicar este corto relato a la persona que lo ha hecho posible, a alguien a quien me alegra muchísimo tener en mi vida. Una persona a quien quiero demasiado, y a la que le agradezco todos los buenos momentos que podemos pasar juntos disfrutando de estos personajes, de nuestras locas ideas.

Sé que estas leyendo esto, así que, atento.

Te quiero un montón ¿Sí? Y que espero que no lo olvides, al igual que no puedes olvidar esa semana que voy a pasar allí en verano, el cosplay de Spartacus... Y todas nuestras idas de cabeza.

Y que ahora mismo, te daría uno de esos abrazos como los que nos dimos en Callao cuando nos vimos.

Espero que hayas disfrutado esta mini sorpresita cargada de feels y de muchisimo cariño

Att: Mei


End file.
